


Picking apples

by Avix



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, レ・ミゼラブル 終わりなき旅路 | Les Misérables: Owarinaki Tabiji (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avix/pseuds/Avix
Summary: Jean Valjean and Cosette from from the Japanese Drama version of Les Mis (Owarinaki Tabiji) living their best life as apple farmers enjoying life as father and daughter!
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Picking apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazemayonnaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazemayonnaise/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an Holiday Exchange and a gift to Ninjaninaiii, hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to see more, come and say hello on my tumblr @avisalix!


End file.
